Hot Wings
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Mon-El takes Kara to an all you can eat buffet -An additional scene of the date mentioned on the balcony in 3x07


"Ooooo and- and you've _got_ to try the spare ribs Mon-El!"

The Daxamite grinned laughter bubbling up at the childlike excitement and enthusiasm that always overcame his girlfriend when speaking of food.

Leading him by the hand, her strengthened vice-like grip was hurried but no less loving as they roamed the nearby streets on their way over to a restaurant that was serving something called 'an all you can eat buffet.'

Kara had explained the meaning behind the earthling phrase and the idea had confounded him, _how do they afford to keep themselves in business?_

 _Especially at such low prices, with vast amounts of food._

 _However_ his concern for the humans who owned said establishment had gradually dissipated as he became too entranced by the enjoyment on Kara's face as she bounced her way over to their destination eagerly awaiting their upcoming meal.

As they both sat down comfortably... he read the terms on the menu, soon coming to realise... _the time limit was how they did it... humans were clever._

 _They had under an hour._

Ordering two glasses of club soda they went and filled up their plates.

As time ticked by he found himself debating that stance on humans internally, especially when he was avidly watching Kara with a curious gaze chomping through her fifth rack of spare ribs _with a lick of speed-_ brows furrowing... _perhaps they were_ _not so clever after all._

Only twelve minutes later and he'd expertly concluded that _judging by the looks they were still getting,_ the owners _likely_ did not have Supergirl in their midst _disguised in cute cardigans no less-_ eating them into the ground all too often.

Decidedly chewing on his own rack of ribs, his fingers were sticky but his taste buds _exploded- consciously_ he was havingto restrain himself from speed eating even moreso than Kara, obviously not wanting to blow their cover _n_ _or_ allow himself to convince his girlfriend to fly this whole building away from its foundation and over to a private location so that they could practically _bathe_ themselves in whatever sauce and weird spices these food creations were made out of because they were so ridiculously _delectable_.

Sure enough his gaze turned hooded and his mind flashed with _possibilities._

 _Rao.._

 _Licking_ his lips he glanced at Kara who lifted her face adorably her eyes glinting with joy, her cheeks were dusted sweetly and they bulged just like one of those critters he once saw in a planetary wildlife journal... a.. ca- no chimp- _Chipmunk_... right yes _that._

Hearing a muffled groan he froze suddenly- dropping his grey eyes to the floor as another satisfactory _moan_ leftKryptonian lips.

Gulping... the Daxamite shifted slightly in his seat, deciding to try a hot wing to take his mind off the _heat_... it turned out- _not to be the best of moves... it was a terrible idea._

Swiftly munching through a couple in one go- one after another.. the flavour was unique, but not unwelcome... he kind of liked it until his tongue curled up abruptly and he found himself _sweating profusely._

 _... this foreign world still befuddled him, he was still learning... only getting by mostly thanks to Kara's guidance.. he supposed that at least now he understood what was meant by 'hot' wing..._

 _Grife. It felt as if his tongue was going to fly out of his mouth._

Making a grab for his club soda he downed it in one go, before swiping his hair to the side that was currently stuck to his forehead. Feeling restless he was shaken from his thoughts by a concerned Kara Zor-El...

Leaning over she placed the back of her hand on his forehead... "you feeling okay? you seem a little clammy..."

Smiling somewhat bashfully he nodded and proceeded to shove more food into his mouth so that he didn't say something too inappropriate and perhaps put her off her meal.

Kara cocked her head to the side inquisitively before shrugging it off and making conversation...

"I was thinking we could go to the theatre this weekend, they're showing a rendition of Romeo and Juliet and I know how much you've been enjoying the book."

Beaming his face lit up "I'd love too"

Smiling at each other- his eyes followed as Kara's face dipped down to finish the last of her food... once she was done she sucked at her fingers only to find Mon-El _staring._

He noticed her breath hitch yet his own had already been sucked out of his lungs watching _that._

Mon-El _shivered._ He was feeling... better... _or worse depending on the context._

The Daxam boy looked on intently as she decidedly bit the side of her lip... twiddling her fingers. Perhaps realising what it was that had him so... distracted or... _hot and bothered._

Never taking their eyes off each other he gasped breathily as he suddenly felt her foot toying with his pant leg... getting higher, and higher and-

"Can I get either of you anything for dessert?"

Jumping, he was sure he'd broken the underside of the table with his knee... making indents with his fingers stuttering "I'm g-ood"

His eyes drifted back towards Kara who smirked slightly wiping her mouth with a cloth before looking up _innocently._

She then looked between him and the waitress unsure of what to do and he could tell she was debating whether to get something else or to _take him home_ and so he leant forward clasping their hands together whispering "Get something- I know you were looking forward to trying their chocolate lava cake all day... _we've got all night."_ Winking.

She grinned indicating as such to the waitress before turning back to him as the woman left...

Chirping an appreciative "Thank you."

He shook his head "I'm just happy your happy."

It was at that point his eyes widened slightly as he spotted her cheek, leaning over he wiped a little sauce away that was clung to one side, she started to giggle into his touch clutching her face into both hands embarrassed "Oh Rao was that there this _whole time?"_

He shrugged chuckling along with her "I thought it was cute... it suits you."

Blushing she ducked her head down again and he was overcome with unconditional infinite love for this woman. His grey hues sparkled "I love you..." stumbling "You don't have to say it back... I just- I wanted to tell you.. just now."

Blinking away tears she just looked at him adoringly... and he _knew._

Ten minutes later and she was humming happily into her pudding, chocolate sauce going _everywhere... mumbling between bites_ grumpy about how she'd stained her new blouse.

Using two spoons- to his surprise she shared it... allowing him to have the biggest piece inadvertently saying _I love you too.._ because Kara Zor-El doesn't do that for just _anyone._

After adorning the wall with a messy photo, titling them both champions.. _they found out that there wasn't even a competition, the staff were just so perplexed at the chasm of food consumed that they wanted to do it anyway._

They made their way back home... holding hands... it was dark out but the pair of lovebirds were blissfully unaware of their surroundings... passing stall after stall and twirling to stray music playing in the background coming down from they're sugar and romance induced high.

Arriving at the apartment they pecked at each other, they hadn't gone long without a subtle caress or a gentle touch.

Kara gripped at Mon-Els sides and it felt as if he was now firmly on the ground after a night of drifting together through the stars... he felt _secure_ in their relationship after such a tumultuous beginning. Stood together in the kitchen Kara pulled back and gazed up at him with those dazzling _comets..._

Waiting patiently he knew she was trying to say something "I-what you said tonight... I know you've said it before but I-"

He pressed a finger to her lips as he felt her fearfully quiver "it's okay... I know, you don't have to say it" and it was true because every time he looked at her- he saw that love reflected back at him... he didn't need confirmation, _not until she was truly ready._

Exhaling shakily Kara's eyes gleamed baring into his, breathing into his lips as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt "Then.. let me show you"

...and she did, they made love until morning light as he continued to vow to always be by her side. Saying as such to Kara... "Forever"

She replied sleepily "Forweva"

 _Fin._


End file.
